villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Akihiro Kurata
Akihiro Kurata is a major villain in the first half of Digimon Data Squad. One of the few human antagonists in the series, Kurata is a xenophobe who hates all Digimon and vows to destroy them, along with the Digital World itself. He was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese version, and Brian Palermo in the English version channelling Vincent Price. He is the first genuinely evil human villain in the franchise, wheras previous human antagonists always redeemed themselves. Biography History and revelation Kurata was once a member of the Dr. Spencer Daimon's exploration team, but soon became afraid of Digimon after some attack caused by the local inhabitants. He later returned to the Real World and started to destroy innocent Digimon with his own creations, the Gizumon, including Keenan Crier (the mission's target)'s foster mother, Frigimon. Some time after the incident, Kurata disguised his evil by organizing another expedition to the Digital World, right after Keenan's rescue by Marcus (Spencer's son), Thomas and Yoshino and their respective partners. Throughout the expedition, they defeat Merukimon's henchman, Gotsumon, and manage to reach his castle. However, Kurata finally reveals the story and uses his Gizumon, made of other Digimon's data, to attack and destroy Merukimon, also destroying his Digi-Egg, thus stopping him from returning. With the help of Commander-General Yushima and Gwappamon, they manage to escape, but Kurata also leaves the spot through a Digital Gate. New attack and defeat Later, when the DATS were trying to stop Kurata from destroying peace in the Digital World, they encountered Kurata's henchmen, the Bio-Hybrids, a trio of human that each have the ability to Digivolve themselves into a Digimon. When Marcus and Keenan were about to take their revenge on Kurata, he opened up a huge Digital Gate to send ElDradimon to the Real World. When the DATS returned to the Real World, Kurata had another trick up his sleeve. He used a huge javelin and used his Gizumon XTs to create the ultimate weapon, the Gizumon Javelin, and suceeded to destroy ElDradimon. He had just enough data to revive his own Digimon, Belphemon. Thomas pretended to join forces with Kurata in order to cure his sister, Relena. Kurata then used Belphemon as a remote control while battling the DATS team. When Thomas betrayed Kurata and destroyed the device, Kurata became furious and transformed himself into data and merged with Belphemon to become his Rage Mode. During the battle with Belphemon, his head emerged from his chest, more uglier than ever. He then starts ranting about hating Marcus Daimon for foiling his plans for becoming a world ruler. When Marcus told Kurata off, he went into a rage and ordered Belphemon to swallow the city lights to make him grow and swallow some space devices. During Belphemon's new attacks, Kurata continues to rant. Kurata and Belphemon attempted to kill Marcus, but was stopped by MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, and Ravemon. Suddenly, Marcus gave new power to ShineGreymon and became Burst Mode. Kurata was terrified when Belphemon attacks met his match for the new Burst Mode form. Marcus then emerged from ShineGreymon's hand and punched Kurata right in the face. After Belphemon was destroyed, Kurata reverted back to his human form, where he did one last thing. He opened up the gate to the Digital World, but it caused the real world to be in danger. He was shocked of what he did, but he died into a white light, and died in vain. It was his owned hatred that lead to his demise. His Enemies DATS *Marcus Daimon *Thomas H. Norstein *Yoshino Fujeda *Keenan Others *Director Hashima(defeated in episode 36) Gallery Kurata_akihiro.jpg|Character model Kurata_Laughing.jpg|Kurata's evil laugh and smile Kurata Fear.png|Kurata witnessing the dimensional rift. Kurata Death.png|Kurata disappearing into the light. Trivia *When Kurata was first introduced, he always sneezed whenever he got near Agumon, and always sneezing on him, pointing out his disgust for Digimon. *Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers is similar to Kurata in the sense that he also believed that Digimon are a threat to peace. The major differences is that Yamaki eventually saw the error of his ways, and he was never as dangerous or insane as Kurata. *It's kinda ironic that Kurata hates Digimon and yet he created an army man-made digimon that can delete digimon permanently, created a powerful Digimon to destroy the DATS, and alter three humans and made them into Bio-Hybrids. *He is the only human character in all series to ever be truly evil, not misunderstanding of Digimon, not trying to achieve a good goal with the wrong means and not brainwashed. Kurata does what he does from his own choices. Category:Evil Genius Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths Category:Important Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Mad Scientist Category:Tragic Villain Category:Hatemongers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Creator Category:Humans Category:Warmonger Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Male Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains